thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mentra Pingth
Backstory Mentra was born before her twin brother, Minko. Shortly after their birth, their mother died. Her father was angry and left the children at the hospital for a month. When their father came back for them, he had a new wife. "Lunaya, these are my children." Lunaya picked Mentra and Minko up at the same time. "Oh George, you will need to feed them, they are so weak!" "They don't deserve food! They killed Miranda" That night, Lunaya took the children away while George was sleeping. They lived in District 4 now. When they turned three, Lunaya taught Mentra and Minko to fish. Minko caught on very quickly, while Mentra thought fish deserved not to be bothered, but she realized it was the circle of life, and started to really enjoy fishing. She soon became extremly skilled at it.. After 5 years in District 4, Lunaya got a husband, Micheal, and had a child, Forande. Micheal would usually come home late at night, drunken, and would beat Lunaya in her sleep. One night, Mentra got up and walked into their room, only to see Lunaya laying on the floor, bloody and cut. She saw Micheal standing over with a knife. He ran toward Mentra but she quickly slammed the door. She screamed for Minko to wake up and get Forande. They ran out of the house in nothing but pajamas. Minko had a fishing rod and Mentra brought a trident. As they were running, they looked back and saw Micheal chasing after them. He had a pistol in his hand. One...Two...Three shots were made. They turned a corner and hid in some bushes. They thought they were safe but then Mentra felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and stabbed Micheal in the chest with her trident. He died almost immediately. They returned home and Lunaya was on the floor. Mentra thought she was dead. She actually lost consciousness. They found this out when they heard moaning. Mentra got her trident and ran into her room. She saw Lunaya crawling on the floor, her legs had been badly severed so she wouldn't escape. They quickly took her to the hospital. She was going to need a blood transfusion, and the only person they knew had the same blood as her was George. So the children set out. It took about two years to get there, considering they had to go there by foot, and had to stop more often than should have. Once they got back to their old house, they rang the doorbell. He came out holding their mother's axe. "What do y'all little monsters to want. And who is this little miss?" "You shouldn't talk to your children like that! And the "little miss" is our sister. We need some of your blood." "Why?" "Lunaya needs a blood transfusion" "And I should give her some because?" "Because she was your wife!" "She took my kids in the middle of the night. Practically kidnapped you. Almost got the peacekeepers on her." "We were suffering because of you" "WELL Y'ALL KILLED MIRANDA" That got the peacekeepers walking by's attention. They came with a pistol drawn at Minko's head. "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They looked at her. "Our mom died at birth. He's blamed us ever since." They walked away. "So, give us the blood, or else-" She held her trident to his neck."I'll take it for you." They went to the hospital. He got rid of their blood. He offered them a ride back, and they declined. They left with supplies. They got back in a year. Lunaya survived. She took the children to the reaping that year. It was scary because, they were eligible this time. When they pricked her finger, Mentra jumped. It hurt a lot. She stood and watched the reaping. "...and our female tribute is - Mentra Pingth!" Mentra could not believe what she just heard. She slowly walked onto the stage. "And now for our male tribute. He is - Minko Pingth!" Mentra started crying. She caught a glimpse of Forande and Lunaya's faces. They were in awe. In their goodbyes, Forande hugged Minko and Mentra for one minute, for it might be their last. She gave Mentra a token. It was a ring that was engraved. It said: ''If you don't make it out alive, remember this, I love you, no matter what. ''They were then taken away. Category:JediMasterDanielSkywalker Category:JediMasterDanielSkywalker's Tributes Category:Females Category:District 4